


Souvenirs of Yesterday

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mid-Canon, Reminiscing, Scars, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: “Hey.” Gladio trails a finger down the faded scar on the back of Iggy’s bare arm, stopping just shy of his elbow. He’s never noticed it before; Iggy’s usually got almost every square inch of skin covered, and when they’re banging, it’s not the first place Gladio thinks to look. Or even the second, third, or fourth. Besides, it’s so old it’s almost invisible. “Where’d you get this nasty-lookin’ thing?”Gladio asks Ignis where he got the scar on the back of his arm. Kisses ensue.





	Souvenirs of Yesterday

Iggy dozes in the motel bed they’re sharing.  
  
Gladio should probably take that as his cue to get some shut eye, too, but he ain’t tired yet. Sure, his muscles are killing him after a long day of hunts and an evening of wild sex, but his brain’s wide awake. He props himself up on his elbow, his open book forgotten on his pillow, and watches Iggy drift in post-fuck bliss, his skin like butterscotch in the greasy glow of the lamp on the bedside table. Without his glasses, and with his sweat-dampened hair falling across his forehead, he looks younger than his age.  
  
Gladio doesn’t usually get to see him looking so vulnerable. Iggy’s always the first one up and the last to bed, and they almost never have the cash to get two rooms.  
  
So yeah, he’s gonna enjoy the view while he has it.  
  
“Hey.” Gladio trails a finger down the faded scar on the back of Iggy’s bare arm, stopping just shy of his elbow. He’s never noticed it before; Iggy’s usually got almost every square inch of skin covered, and when they’re fucking, it’s not the first place Gladio thinks to look. Or even the second, third, or fourth. Besides, it’s so old it’s almost invisible. “Where’d you get this nasty-lookin’ thing?”  
  
Iggy makes a drowsy sound and pulls the sheets over himself, burrowing deeper into his pillow. “I’m trying to sleep, Gladio,” he murmurs.  
  
“Wore you out that fast, huh?”  
  
_That_ gets him a response. Iggy hates it when he gloats about his talent in the sack. Every time he does it, Iggy rolls his eyes and says Gladio should try modesty, _just this once_. He can never hide the flush that rises up his neck, though, or the blood that rushes to his cheeks. Heh. Outside the bedroom, Iggy always acts like he’s above things like fucking, but maybe he isn’t immune to the memory of how Gladio makes him feel after all.  
  
Now, he turns onto his back, squirming until his shoulder’s nestled comfortably against Gladio’s chest, and glares up at him. The book, he closes and tosses on the bed beside him.  
  
“I fell through a window some fifteen years ago,” Iggy says. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”  
  
Gladio grins down at him. “Hell no. Now I’m even more curious. How did perfect Ignis Scientia fall through a fucking window?”  
  
Iggy sighs and closes his eyes. “You’re not going to let me sleep until I tell you.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
Iggy runs a hand through his hair, teasing it into a sandy shock on the pillow, and gazes up at the ceiling. “Do you remember those miniature lemon cakes the Citadel kitchen used to trot out whenever dignitaries came to Insomnia?”  
  
“You mean those skull-shaped ones Chef Petronia made? With the blueberry glaze and those silver candy balls for eyes?”  
  
“The very ones.” Iggy rests the back of his hand on his forehead. “Noct was particularly fixated on those cakes back in the day, perhaps because we had them so rarely. One summer, when King Regis was hosting some minister or another from Accordo, he asked me to get one from the kitchen for him.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Gladio says.  
  
“I was only eight years old at the time. As you can imagine, I hardly possessed the confidence to go waltzing into the kitchen to demand a treat for the prince. Indeed, I doubt I’d dare to do it today. But Noct insisted.”  
  
Gladio nods. Sounds just like Noct. “So what did you do?”  
  
The beginning of a smile tugs at Iggy’s lips. “I snuck into the kitchen, of course, to pilfer their goods. What else could I do, when my prince had given me an order? I waited outside, peering through the window in the door, until Chef Petronia was busy at the stove and her assistant had disappeared into the walk-in freezer. Then I slipped into the kitchen and tiptoed over to the trolley where she’d lined up the cakes in perfect rows.”  
  
Gladio meets his smile with a grin. “Damn, Iggy, I had no idea you were such a delinquent.”  
  
“I assure you, I was a failure of a criminal.” Iggy laughs and shakes his head. “I had a cake in each hand when Chef Petronia turned around and saw me. We stared at each other for a moment, frozen, like two animals that had mistakenly stumbled into each other’s territory.”  
  
“And then?”  
  
“Well, I fled, naturally. I tore out of the kitchen with the cakes still clutched in my hands, sticky in my palms. She shouted at me to stop, but I didn’t listen. I was so terrified of being caught that I dared not slow, convinced she was in pursuit.”  
  
Gladio raises an eyebrow. “Was she?”  
  
“No, but I didn’t know that. I had no intention of stopping until I’d made it back to Noct’s quarters. I sprinted out into the courtyard, hugging the wall. That was when the Accordian minister’s blasted dog came charging out of the shrubs at me, barking. I was so startled that I tripped over myself trying to get away. My elbow went through the window behind me.” Iggy shifts sideways on the sheets and raises his arm, showing Gladio the scar again. “I wish I could say I earned this through some heroic feat, but alas, it was only juvenile tomfoolery.”  
  
Gladio leans over to kiss the spot where the scar fades near Iggy’s elbow. “Must’ve hurt like a son of a bitch.”  
  
“Perhaps. All I can remember is your father coming to the window to investigate. Apparently I interrupted his morning tea ritual with His Majesty.”  
  
Gladio grins against Iggy’s skin. “I can just picture the look on his face.”  
  
Iggy laughs. “He wasn’t very impressed.”  
  
Chuckling, Gladio kisses the scar again, a little lower, grazing his lips over the thin, raised line of tissue. It doesn’t really matter that Iggy didn’t get it by being a badass. He’s got plenty of others he earned in battle, and honestly, there’s nothing about Iggy that isn’t beautiful. Just like every other scar on his body, this one tells his story. And it’s a story that keeps teaching Gladio something new every damn day.  
  
“Guess I’m a little surprised.” He traces the scar with the tip of his tongue, moving onto the delicate skin of Iggy’s inner arm. When he glances up, he finds Iggy gazing at him with parted lips. “Always figured you were coordinated right from the cradle.”  
  
“We all have our moments of weakness.”  
  
Gladio smirks and kisses the hollow of Iggy’s armpit, where the scar disappears into soft hair, before he lifts his head again to look at him. “And here I thought I was your only weakness.”  
  
“I suppose you’re one of a very few.” Iggy grabs a handful of Gladio’s hair and drags him down into a blistering kiss, one leg hooking over Gladio’s hip. Responding, Gladio pushes the sheet that’s covering him down and off. It’s already too hot again for that shit. “Do try not to let it go to your head.”  
  
Gladio grins and puts an arm around him, pulling him close to brush their noses together. “Me? Never.”  
  
Iggy sighs in fond exasperation and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about because of [this Tumblr post](https://dizzymoogle.tumblr.com/post/164942658179/ignis-has-a-scar-going-down-the-back-of-his-left), and also because AtropaAzraelle thought me incapable of writing fluff. (Thanks for the reverse psychology, friend.) 
> 
> I...still don't know if I succeeded.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
